1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for training pets or infants, and more particularly relates to a method and device for keeping the pet or infant away from a "restricted area" or confined to a preselected area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to pets in particular, one of the ways in which it is taught to keep an indoor pet confined to one room of the premises, or to prevent the pet from jumping on furniture, is to take affirmative action whenever and wherever such behavior by the animal is encountered. This can be done by "startling" the animal, such as by shouting, which is very effective, or by hitting the animal, each of which is a form of negative reenforcement of such behavior. In time, the animal or pet will learn that that particular behavior should not be done and will not be tolerated by its master or trainer, and that the consequences of such behavior will be punishment.
Although this conventional method of training may be effective in minimizing undesirable behavior in pets, there are certain disadvantages to its use.
First, it requires that the pet's trainer or owner must be present, especially at the initial stages of training, to discipline the pet whenever the unwanted behavior is encountered, that is, for effective negative reenforcement.
Second, it is annoying and aggravating for the pet owner or trainer to have to discipline the pet each time the behavior is encountered and until such behavior ceases.
Third, many pet owners are not good animal trainers, and employment of an experienced trainer may be prohibitively expensive.
Fourth, any action taken by the owner may have an adverse affect on the relationship between owner and pet, in that the pet will associate the negative reenforcement used to deter unwanted behavior, such as a shout or slap, with the owner.
Fifth, with approximately 80% of pets, the pet learns that negative reenforcement only occurs when the owner is present and, therefore, the pet believes that the undesirable behavior is prohibited only when the owner or someone else is present. Since no negative reenforcement is provided when no one is present, the undesirable behavior is reenforced.
Similar problems are encountered with the behaviorial training of infants or young children.